Death Hunters
"No one on this pitiful planet can stop the Death Hunters on our path for conquest." ''--Spring Heeled Jack'' The 'Death Hunters '''are an organization, founded by a group of marooned Zon Ghouls, crashed landed on Earth, alongside with the Anakadians. Like their greatest enemies, the Society they had spread almost allover the planet under the pretense of Humans; infiltrated militaries, politics, economics, medical research, alot more than the Society could imagine in just under a century. With Rahoon, the creator of their species remained captive, they were forced to adapt and wait for the time of liberating his body to lead them to their destiny. Many took part of advancing the Human race through wars, conflicts and disasters, most of all the two World Wars and the Iraq War. They had some trade relations with untold number of societies and syndicates such as the Mafia so long as they are kept secret or kill if any attempt to reveal their existence. History Early history The Zon Ghouls followed the Anakadian ship through a blind starthrust and ended up in the unknown system which as later to be called Sol. Both ships faught and fell towards Earth, crash landing in Japan. Many survived the crash, along with the other symionts in stasis. Their ship was damaged and unable to repair it with the low levels of technolgies on the planet to return to the Hive. When their scouts from a recon mission discovered that the natives were Anakadianoid they almost believed the planet was a lost colony world until they later learened that the so-called colonists were a completely different species but physically similiar. World War II The Death Hunters took a major role in the second world war by helping the human dictator, Adolf Hitler, only to use him and most of his followers of finding more artifacts and discovered evidence of other races on Earth. They were surprised by finding ancient records of a map to the Hollow Earth, inhabited by two advanced civilizations, the Djinn and the Lemurians. 21st century It turns out that the Zon Ghouls have taken control over nearly all of the Middles East through secret and forced many of the humans in the countires to dig out ancient advanced technologies, to keep the most of their enemies from learning their goal, they made a false rumor about Iraq having WMDs (weapons of mass destruction) in order start a war with the United Nations, using the Muslims as scapegoats of blowing up the World Trade Centres in September 11 2001 with the surpport of George W. Bush. They successfully defeated some of the Society branches to continue the war as part of their plot to make the humans exhaust themselves for the coming Harvest they have been waiting. Organization Much like the Society, they are a global organization and infiltrate in nearly all important roles of human societies to gain stronger influence on the humans to do their bidding. Since their arrival and no way of contacting the Hive thanks to the Anakadians and the Japanese humans who destroyed their ship, they've been forced to blend in with the native populations and slowly advance their technological capabilities. When they learned how very adapted the humans were from the past centuries and also discovered the existence of other races sharing the same planet who were mroe advanced than them, the Zon Ghouls decide to focus on keeping the humans occupied and manipulate them for their own priority to contact the hive fleet. Many Death Hunters have noticed the many hate groups such as the KKK and the Nazis when the Germans proved unworthy as a so-called supreme race in the second world war they believe that others from them after the war should be removed for competition over control, or by others symple becasue they found too much of a nuisance. Technology With some of their technolgy that still function they used it to Trivia *The Death Hunters in the coming Babylon series ''The Society are the main antagonist. They share some similarities to the rumored organization known as the Illuminati. They were to be in the series but was immediately cancelled to have only one to control most of the Earth. *Another inspiration was from the Slience from Doctor Who, a memory-proof alien race that secretly manipulated HUmanity throughout history. Category:Death Hunters Category:Zon Ghouls Category:Organizations